Tony and Jeannie 4
by Ada Shelley
Summary: Tony and Jeannie are having a relaxing and romantic holiday in Hawaii, when Jeannie suddenly disappears. Read to find out what happens...


Tony and Jeannie four

Jeannie wandered through the flowery gardens, picking flowers and humming happily to herself. The salty breeze that drifted from the ocean played with her shining hair.

Jeannie finally finished her handiwork. She held it up and looked at it admiringly. It was a beautiful lei, threaded with hibiscus, roses and tulips. "I'm sure Master will love it!" she whispered to herself gleefully.

Tony came at that moment, hands on hips. "Jeannie, I thought you were supposed to be helping me…"

His words trailed off as Jeannie put the lei around his neck and hugged him. "But Master, this is Hawaii!" she exclaimed, "Don't worry about the work! There is so much we can do together!"

Tony couldn't hold back a smile at her excited face. "It's wonderful to be here, darling," he allowed, "but we have to furnish the summerhouse – without magic-"

Jeannie paid no attention to him and blinked. Tony turned around and looked at the now completed summerhouse. Wreaths of silver flowers hung on the porch, the roof and windows were painted a golden colour, and a fine white mist sprinkled over the house. Under the setting sun, the little summerhouse was beautiful.

"It's lovely," Tony said sincerely.

"Oh, thank you, Master," Jeannie laughed. A look of mischief crept across her face and she blinked again. A small white dog appeared in front of Tony, but strangely, faded away.

"What is happening?" Jeannie cried. She blinked but this time nothing happened.

"Oh!" Jeannie fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Her face was very pale.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Tony asked anxiously, kneeling down beside her, "Are you all right?"

Jeannie nodded weakly. "I – think I am going to be fine, Master," she whispered, attempting a smile. But she collapsed on the sand again, and within moments – faded away.

"Jeannie!" Tony shouted. He scrabbled through the sand where she had just lain, but felt only the fine white grains slip through his fingers.

"Jeannie!" His voice had a rising note of panic. "Where are you?" He waited for a second for her to emerge, but there was no-one.

Tony's eyes widened. He looked helplessly around him, then frantically, began to run. He had no clue where he was going, but kept on running blindly.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a very familiar face. "Roger!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Tony!" Roger greeted him with a sunny smile, "I didn't know you were here! I'm just taking a twilight walk with Anna here," he gestured at the pretty brunette beside him.

"Roger," Tony whispered urgently, gripping his friend's hands, "I need you to help me. Jeannie – has – gone."

"Oh, of course she's not gone, she wouldn't leave you, Tony."

Tony gritted his teeth. "No," he said very calmly, "She fell down on the sand and faded away."

Roger was instantly alarmed. "Gee, maybe we should call the – er – police!"

"No, Roger!" Tony yelled. His eyes were wild. "Help me find her!"

Roger gulped. "Err, have you and Anna met?" He motioned to the brunette again.

Tony clenched his hands in frustration, and retreated at an alarming pace, running madly in the direction of the summer-house.

He only made it halfway, falling onto the beach and starting to sob. "Jeannie, I wish you were here!"

Instantly, she materialised in front of him.

"Oh, Jeannie!" Tony said, his voice full of love and joy. "Where did you go?"

Jeannie smiled and they embraced rapturously. "I am sorry I faded, Master," she said regretfully, "You see, the great Hadji summoned me, and I had no choice but to obey. He...told me something. But I could not return until you wished for me to come. Oh, you are so clever, Master!" she kissed him tenderly again.

They drew back instinctively.

"There is something very important I must tell you." A little gleam of anxiousness entered Jeannie's eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Tony asked gently, stroking her arm.

Jeannie bit her lip, and looked gravely into his eyes.

"Master," she said in a trembling voice, "I am pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
